


Those Three Words

by multifandomhomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's drained and lost after a hunt, and just needs Gabriel to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.
> 
> Yeah so this happened.

Sam sighed wearily and started praying for what must have been the tenth time that night. It had been a long and tough hunt and all he needed was Gabriel. He’d been dating the angel for several months, but sometimes he’d go without hearing from Gabe for weeks on end. It had been nearly five weeks now, and Sam was starting to get worried.

 

He was glad that, since Cas and Dean had begun sharing a bed, they’d started getting separate motel rooms. So this time, instead of just praying inside his head like usual, he spoke in a hushed whisper.

 

“Please, Gabriel. I need you here. Please, please stop whatever you’re doing. I don’t care how important it is. I need you with me.”

 

Sam kept on repeating the words, frantically begging him to come back. Several minutes later he was tearing up, shaking in silent sobs and so distracted he didn’t even notice the flutter of wings behind where he was kneeling on the floor until there was a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

 

Sam’s eyes slowly fell shut, and he tried to stop his tears. “Hi,” he whispered, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking.

 

He vaguely felt lips pressing against the back of his neck, then a gentle voice in his ear. “Hey.”

 

It was a moment before Sam finally got the courage to turn around, cracking his eyes reluctantly open. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in when he saw the beautiful angel in front of him. His hair was swept back, his golden eyes worried, his six shimmering wings spread wide across the room.

 

Before he knew it, Sam was reaching a hand up to brush through his soft feathers. He heard a catch of breath mere centimeters from his own lips, and finally brought his eyes up to meet his gaze.

 

“Sorry. Long hunt. Missed you,” Sam just barely breathed, eyes locked on the archangel’s.

 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered back, but Sam just gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and pressed his lips forward.

 

For a moment he felt the angel tense, but then their eyes were falling shut and Gabriel was kissing back. Sam leaned back into the bed and slid one hand up to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin he’d been deprived of for so long.

 

And then the angel was climbing over his lap, tilting his head just so to make their kiss that much better. And Sam’s other hand was sliding around his waist and pulling him closer, because he was starting to lose the fight against his arousal, though he didn’t know why he had been fighting it in the first place.

 

Gabriel’s fingers were sliding into his hair, and they pulled lightly, but hard enough to draw a gentle moan from his lips. Obviously he parted them wide enough for Gabriel to get his tongue forward, because now he was finding it hard to even think with the skilled way that it was darting against his.

 

“Need you,” Sam gasped out, desperate and hard. “Please.”

 

Gabriel just hummed as if he understood exactly what he meant, which he probably did. Bloody mind-reader could never keep it to himself.

 

Sam let a small whimper loose as those lips left his and started pressing against his sensitive jaw.

 

Usually Gabriel was on the bottom, usually he submitted, and Sam loved it. But tonight he knew he didn’t have the energy or state of mind to do that. He needed to stop thinking. He needed Gabriel.

 

Sam obediently raised his arms as his shirt was pulled over his head, tilting so Gabriel could better get to his neck. He was barely aware of the sounds he was making as nimble lips, tongue, and teeth marked and caressed his skin.

 

Sam lifted a hand up and ran it through Gabriel’s hair the way he knew his angel liked. He felt an answering gasp against his neck and smirked a little.

 

Sam wasn’t even embarrassed at the whine that escaped his lips moments later as Gabriel stood up, his lap suddenly cold and bare. But then he felt hands under his arms, lifting him up and carefully laying him back on the bed. Sam knew he should be helping more with some of this, but he was worn out and could barely even move. The weight pressing over his hips as Gabriel straddled him let him know that the archangel understood.

 

He felt gentle, almost comforting hands running over his chest. The weight of Gabriel slid lower until Sam gasped, feeling a wonderful tongue sliding over his nipples with practiced ease. “Oh, Gabe,” Sam gasped out, eyes falling shut, his hands coming up to press through the wings on his back, which he was so glad were still out. He kept on brushing fingers through soft, golden feathers even as his pants were being slid down.

 

Nimble fingers slid over his member, making him grow even harder in his angel’s hand. Sam gave a careless moan, and for the moment none of that mattered. It didn’t matter that he and Gabe were human and angel. None of the wars mattered, nothing that was happening. The only thing that mattered was Gabriel.

 

Sam automatically kissed back when he felt lips on his. Gabriel’s hands were lacing through his, thumbs stroking across his skin.

 

Sam knew Gabriel had used his powers to prepare them, because as soon as his angel pulled away from their kiss, something long and hard was pressing into him, slick and easy, and he was moaning without restraint.

 

Lips were pressed to his collar and chest, and Sam panted as he tried to adjust. He squeezed hard on the hands still in his, eyes tightly shut. He took deep breaths and eventually just nodded.

 

Gabriel understood, slowly moving almost all the way out before pressing back in. Sam moaned again and heard an answering gasp from above him. Soon Gabriel had worked out a steady rhythm. It was slow, but it was everything Sam needed. As the pain of the stretch dimmed in comparison to the wonderful feeling Gabe was giving him, Sam opened his eyes. What he saw made his pulse race even faster. The archangel was the most gorgeous thing Sam had seen in his life. He was simultaneously messy and immaculate. His wings both powerful and fragile. His eyes soft but gleaming.

 

“I love you,” Sam suddenly whispered. He felt Gabriel’s rhythm falter for a moment, and those insecure eyes locked on his.

 

They’d never said the words before, not out loud. Sam had thought them and prayed with them, and knew the angel had probably heard, but now it was out in the open and he hoped Gabriel wouldn’t be mad.

 

Gabe didn’t respond, and Sam understood. A few more thrusts and Sam was gone, the angel following soon after. They both panted for several moments, but then the mess was gone, he was empty, and there was a dipping of the bed next to him.

 

Sam turned on his side, meeting Gabriel’s eyes, which were intently searching him. Sam didn’t look away, but took a moment to draw the covers over their bodies that were slowly getting colder. He carefully, slowly, moved closer. When he didn’t meet any protest, he wrapped an arm around the angel, drawing him in close.

 

Sam pressed his face comfortably into Gabriel’s neck, breathing in his scent and letting his fingers card through the soft feathers of the wings folded on his back.

 

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Sam felt Gabriel’s throat rumble with a softly spoken word. “Sam?”

 

Sam drew away the slightest bit and looked into those golden eyes, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Yeah?”

 

It took a moment, but Gabriel’s words were soft and wonderful, filling everything in him that he needed.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
